Viagem Ao Reino Das Sombras
by Aino Minako Meiou
Summary: A profecia do óraculo de Delfos: a bela Psique não se casará com um nobre. Psique deverá ficar sozinha nas montanhas à espera de seu esposo, uma monstruosa serpente alada. Serão cumpridas as profecias? Inscrições encerradas. [CDZ na história].
1. A Beleza de Psique

_**Viagem Ao Reino Das Sombras**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

A profecia do óraculo de Delfos: a bela Psique não se casará com um nobre. Vestida com seus trajes nupciais, Psique deverá ficar sozinha nas montanhas à espera de seu esposo, uma monstruosa serpente alada. Serão cumpridas as profecias? Que caminho Psique terá que percorrer para encontrar-se com Eros, o deus do amor?

**Créditos: A Pisces Luna pela maravilhosa idéia de inventar namoradas para os cavaleiros. Parabéns!!!! **

**Retratação: **Saint Seiya não é meu... e sim do Masami Kurumada e Toei. Quem dera que fosse meu! Bem, pelo menos a fic é da minha autoria... xD.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo I - A Beleza de Psique.**_

**U**m rei tinha três filhas e todas as três muito bonitas. Qualquer dentre elas faria a felicidade de um homem exigente. A mais nova, porém, destacava-se de maneira tal, que muitos supunham fosse ela uma deusa vivendo entre os mortais.

- São todas belas, mas como Psique não há! - Comentava o povo, admirando com a formosura da jovem princesa.

A fama ultrapassou as fronteiras do reino e correu mundo, despertando nos homens das mais longíquas províncias o desejo de conhecer aquela beleza que inspira os poetas e assahava os viajantes.

O palácio via-se praticamente assaltado por uma verdadeira multidão de curiosos. Ninguém admitia retornar a casa, à sua cidade, sem antes contemplar a decantada formosura de Psique.

- Onde é o palácio? Onde vive Psique? - Interrogavam afoitos os estrangeiros, provenientes de reinos conhecidos e dos confins da terra.

O povo do local se habituara a tal confusão. Os estranhos buscavam sempre a mesma informação e, a seguir, encaminhavam-se todos na mesma direção. No mais, os habitantes se dividiam: uns balançavam a cabeça com tal babilônia, outros aproveitavam para comercializar o que tivessem às mãos.

O surgimento da princesa numa sacada ou na janela tornara-se ritual. Ainda que uma única vez ao dia, a distância, velada pela transparência de panos finos. Ainda que não dirigisse uma só palavra aos atentos observadores.

Na solidão do palácio, impossibilitada de sair à rua, Psique embaraçava-se com o estranho fenômeno:

- Por que devo mostrar-me a esses homens que não conheço, de que nunca ouvi falar? Tal ostentação não pode trazer bons resultados!

- Nada lhe custa, princesa - Retrucava a ama.

- Eles se contentam em vê-la, ainda que uma única vez na vida.

- Mas o que buscam? Isso não é natural! Eu nada posso lhes oferecer!

- Eles vêm em busca da beleza.

- Minhas irmãs também são belas e andam em liberdade. Porque apenas eu devo saciar a curiosidade da turba?

- Suas irmãs são formosas, Psique, mas só você encarna o ideal de beleza com que os artistas sonharam!

De início o rei estranhara tal peregrinação às portas do palácio. A família real não tinha um momento de sossego, e ele pensou seriamente em proibir a entrada dos viajantes na cidade. Receberia apenas nobres e homens valorosos, entre os quais pudesse escolher um pretendente à altura da sua filha.

- Acho que já é tempo de fecharmos as portas aos estrangeiros! Esta situação está se tornando insustentável!

O ancião(chamado Dohko), que ouvia e aconselhava nas decisões difíceis, tratou de contemporizar:

- Meses atrás, poderíamos ter procedido desta forma sem prejuízos sensíveis. Hoje, tal medida só seria possível pela força, o que também é inconveniente...

- Nada é mais desagradável que as atribulações que causam à princesa! Psique reclama com razão!

- Entre multidão, há visitantes que provêm de cidades amigas, aliados nossos... Além do quê, uma medida tão drástica poderia provocar uma rebelião com sérios danos para o reino...

Desconcertado, o rei ficara à mercê do conselheiro:

- Que faremos, então? Cruzaremos os braços e permitiremos que Psique continue prisioneira no palácio?

- Eu diria que a presença desses homens não justifica a preocupação do rei nem o risco a que exporia a cidade. Do jeito que chegam, eles partem; sem desordens nem arruaças...

Assim, as levas continuaram a chegar, dia após dia. Como disseram o ancião(Dohko), da maneira que vinham, voltavam no dia seguinte para suas cidades, sem outras pertubações que o pacífico assédio ao palácio.

Vinham apenas conferir com seus próprios olhos aquilo que os ouvidos ouviam sem querer acreditar. E se admiravam, sobremaneira, por constatar a beleza em muito superior à imaginada.

- Não existe mulher tão bela como Psique! Nem os poetas fazem justiça à sua beleza!

À volta, os homens concordavam com as palavras emocionadas do companheiro. Todos se sentiam gratos por aquele momento sublime de suas vidas. E, sem saber como homenageá-la, retiravam-se, reverenciando-a.

- Nem a beleza de Afrodite se compara!

A comparação que provocara estranheza, na primeira vez, passara a constituir objeto de todas as observações. Abismados pela beleza de Psique, aqueles homens se despiam de suas crenças a ponto de afrontar a deusa, comparando-a a uma simples mortal.

- Quem sabe, não será a própria deusa disfarçado na pele de uma mortal?

Diante das palavras que soariam como blasfêmias, em outros tempos e outros lugares, havia quem argumentasse a favor:

- Dizem que o próprio Zeus assim procede quando se enamora de uma mortal!

Também havia quem discordasse:

- Psique é mais jovem! Mais bela!

À proporção que veneravam a beleza de Psique, esqueciam-se das virtudes da deusa. Os templos dedicados a Afrodite encontravam-se abandonados e sobre os altares onde os fiéis costumavam homenageá-la, somente restavam cinzas.

Até nas cidades que tradicionalmente ofereciam cultos e ritos a deusa do Amor e da Beleza, seus templos haviam arruinado. De repente, era como se a deusa fosse a jovem e bela Psique.

Umas poucas pessoas mantinham-se dedicadas aos preceitos da tradição e sabiam que, mais dia menos dia, Afrodite acabaria descobrindo o que se passava na terra. E, tal como previam, aconteceu.

Quando se deu conta da triste realidade, a deusa ficou muito revoltada e prometeu:

- Psique pagará caro pela sua insensatez! Juro que sentirá na carne a força do meu rancor!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A: _**Bom, pessoal esse é o primeiro capítulo da minha mais nova fic. Não deu pra colocar a a palavra "deus" se tratando de uma deusa. Então vamos fazer o seguinte: consideremos que o Afrodite(o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes) seja a deusa só que na versão feminina. Para não dar muita confusão.

O que eu preciso dizer ainda é que: Eu preciso de alguma jovem do sexo feminino que se habilita ser a jovem e bela princesa Psique. Quem quiser ser a princesa Psique fique sabendo que será válido sim ter um apelido. Mas ficará valendo o nome que eu escolhi á princesa que é esse: Psique. Uma fala da princesa já foi adquirida nesse primeiro capítulo da história. Eu também preciso de canditas que queiram aceitar o cargo para ser as duas irmãs da princesa Psique. Lembrando que nem todos os dourados vão poder fazer parte da história infelizmente. Eu creio que só será escolhido apenas um dourado para fazer um grande papel na história e esse dourado será o cavaleiro de Virgem: o Shaka. Mandem reviews com as suas fichas. Será válido fichas tanto para as que vão ser as irmãs da princesa quanto para as que se candidatarem para o cargo de princesa. A ficha que tiver o "maior número" de criatividade possível poderá entrar na fic tanto como uma das irmãs da princessa como a personagem principal e essa que for a personagem principal ganhará um presentão: o cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem: SHAKA!

Qualquer informação eu aviso com antecedência. Mas se apressem para pegar o melhor cargo: o de PRINCESA! Vocês vão gostar da história eu assim acho... é bem interessante.

E não se esqueçam de acompanhar a fic e mandar reviews não só com as demais fichas mas com comentários do que acharam da fic, sugestões e críticas construtivas sempre sobre a fic.

Um grande beijo á todos e fiquem com Zeus, fui.


	2. Um Deus Ferido

_**Viagem Ao Reino Das Sombras**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

A profecia do óraculo de Delfos: a bela Psique não se casará com um nobre. Vestida com seus trajes nupciais, Psique deverá ficar sozinha nas montanhas à espera de seu esposo, uma monstruosa serpente alada. Serão cumpridas as profecias? Que caminho Psique terá que percorrer para encontrar-se com Eros, o deus do amor?

**Créditos: A Pisces Luna pela maravilhosa idéia de inventar namoradas para os cavaleiros. Parabéns!!!! **

**Retratação: **Saint Seiya não é meu... e sim do Masami Kurumada e Toei. Quem dera que fosse meu! Bem, pelo menos a fic é da minha autoria... xD.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo II - Um Deus Ferido.**_

**C**hamando o mensageiro Hermes(Kanon) à sua presença, Afrodite encarregou-o da mensagem:

- Diga ao meu filho Eros que desejo vé-lo imediatamente!

Diante da determinação louca vislumbrada no rosto da deusa, Hermes(Kanon) dispensou perguntas e comentários, saindo no mesmo instante à procura do deus. Sempre que Afrodite se sentia contrariada, apelava para o filho. E o deus corria a atendê-la, oferecendo-lhe os préstimos de suas flechas, contra as quais não havia proteção possível, na terra ou no céu.

Hermes(Kanon): - Eros a deusa Afrodite deseja vê-lo imediatamente.

Eros: - Correto, diga á ela que eu já estou indo vê-la.

Hermes(Kanon): - Sua mãe não deseja atrasos de sua parte.

Eros: - E desde quando eu me atrasei para falar com ela? Creio que isso nunca aconteceu.

Hermes(Kanon): - Muito bem rapaz, não vamos ficar debatendo se você se atrasou alguma vez ou deixou de se atrasar, ande logo.

Eros: - Ok, eu então já estou indo.

Assim Eros o deus do Amor se despede de Hermes(Kanon) e vai ao encontro de sua mãe nada mais nada menos que bela e deusa Afrodite.

Então quando o jovem se apresentou à deusa, ela pôs-se a lastimar:

- Meu filho, fui ofendida! Sinto-me profundamente magoada! E irada!

Eros: - O que aconteceu de tão grave?

Afrodite: - Ah, então não sabe? Desgraça, meu filho! As honras a mim devidas são agora dirigidas a uma simples mortal!

Eros: - Hum... e o que ela tem de tão belo assim?

Afrodite: - Oras rapaz, quando eu te pedir para que faça o seguinte favor pra mim irá ver ela. E daí saberás melhor a questão da minha tamanha fúria!

Eros ouvia atentamente os queixumes da mãe infeliz e, como sempre fazia, dispôs-se a auxiliá-la:

- Quem é a mortal que ousa desafiá-la? Diga-me o nome!

Afrodite: - Seu nome é Psique Pethergonom, mas costumam a chamá-la pelo seu apelido de: Psi.

- Psique Pethergonom... O que devo fazer para castigá-la?

Afrodite pensou pouco e decidiu rápido:

- Os homens a cortejam, comparando sua beleza à minha. Muitos blasfemam, insinuando que ela é mais bela...

Eros: - Nenhuma mortal é tão bela! Os homens enlouqueceram!

Afrodite: - Ah, eu já vou logo avisando que quero ela viva, porque a morte seria pouco para quem ousou tanto! O meu desejo é que ela se apaixone pelo mais desprezível dos seres!

Eros concordou com o desejo da mãe e prometeu:

- Psique será ferida com uma de minhas setas e tudo correrá de acordo com a sua vontade!

Tranqüilizada pelas palavras do filho, Afrodite o abraçou e agradeceu:

- Muito obrigado meu filho mais uma vez.

Eros: - De nada mamãe.

Afrodite afastou uma nuvem e apontou:

- Aquela é a famosa Psique!

Em seguida, retirou-se, porque a simples visão da princesa lhe fazia mal. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que muito em breve ela estaria pagando pelo devido. O filho jamais lhe falhara na necessidade e, por certo, não seria aquela a primeira vez. Consumida pela raiva e pelo ciúme, Afrodite nem sequer suspeitou. Nem de leve lhe passou pela cabeça que a decantada beleza de Psique pudesse subjugar o próprio deus do Amor. De fato, Eros se pusera a caminho, na intenção de cumprir a promessa e desagravar a mãe. Jamais lhe ocorria discutir um desejo de Afrodite. Esquecido das situações embaraçosas que Zeus enfrentara, ferido por suas setas, não contava que o destino de um deus pudesse também ser atribulado. E assim se deu com ele. Ao deparar-se com a beleza de Psi(Psique), hesitou, sentiu-se fraquejar, entregando seu coração ao deslumbramento que aquela simples mortal lhe provocava. Pois Psi(Psique) tem a pele clara, alva, e muito delicada, tão brilhante quanto uma pérola, que faz ressaltar a beleza, dos longos cabelos cor de ouro que caem sobre seu corpo jovem e esbelto como se fossem uma cascata de ouro, delicados, encaracolados, seus formosos cachos caem por todos os lados deixando ela sendo coberta pelos longos cabelos que passam da sua cintura, sua franja é meio lisa e meio ondulados que teima em cair sobre seu olho direito, de finas sobrancelhas claras como o cabelo. De olhos azuis céu, ou até mais claros, sua íris negra realça com aquelas lindas pupilas azuis céu delicadas e claras, os olhos cílios negros completam aqueles olhos perfeitos, os lábios nem muito finos nem muito grossos, finos mais brilhantes e avermelhados que dá uma imensa vontade de ser beijada. Sua voz é calma e delicada meiga e ingênua ao mesmo tempo, seu cheiro exala rosas, seu corpo é escultural, a cintura fina bem fina, complementam os seios fartos mais bastante fartos mesmo bem realçados perante as roupas que normalmente a forçam a usar, as coxas grosas fazem um belo par com as pernas torneadas o traseiro grande e redondo, os braços finos e longos com as mãos pequenas e suaves mais de longas unhas sempre bem tratadas, de pés pequenos e meigos. Então quando disparou a temida flecha, a confusão de sentimentos era tão grande, que ele mesmo sentiu-se transpassado. Aparentemente, o projétil fora desviado pelo destino, fazendo-o voltar-se contra o próprio atirador. Na verdade, não conseguia compreender o que se passara. Em meio ao conflito que repentinamente o dominava, percebeu que caíra vitimado pelo encantamento com que tantas vezes enredara deuses e mortais. Independentemente da sua vontade, esquecido da missão e da promessa feita à deusa-mãe, seus lábios murmuravam um só nome e até mesmo o seu apelido:

- Psi... Psique...

Eros feriu-se de amor. Impotente contra a força das emoções, prisioneiro daquela paixão avassaladora que começara a torturar o seu coração. Tornando isso em um martírio. Não conseguiu encontrar argumento capaz de negar o que o corpo lhe dizia com todas as forças.

- Tantos você feriu, Eros que acabou ferido!

Sua flecha não atingira Psi(Psique). Podia bem ver que ela não se enamorara de nenhum ser desprezível, como queria Afrodite. O atingido fora ele mesmo, que percebia claramente os seus sentidos convergirem para aquela paixão cega. Sem nada poder contra o destino que o enleara, Eros determinou a sina de Psi(Psique):

- Porque atingiu um deus com a seta do Amor, você se tornará inatingível pelos amores terrenos! Por mais que a venerem, nenhum mortal se apaixonará por você. Amada por um deus, seu destino será permancer só.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A: _** Bom, eu fiquei um pouco chateada por não ter gente que tenha mandado review mesmo que não tenha sido com ficha, eu gostaria de ter recebido muitas reviews. Mas eu agradeço ao pessoal que mandou as reviews e fico feliz que tenha gente que esta gostando da minha fic, assim quanto eu. A fic é melosa um pouco mas porém é muito linda a história. Tudo tirado dessa minha cabecinha... nossa como eu sou sonhadora(risos). Tá bem eu não vou negar eu sou sonhadora sim! Não faz mal nenhum sonhar nem que seja um pouquinho... xD! Aliás não quero ganhar "fama de mentirosa" então eu vou explicar: eu consegui alguns lugarzinhos para alguns dos douradinhos bem pelo menos: para o Dohko, Kanon eu consegui. O Shaka eu nem preciso mencionar porque ele é o principal. Eu vou ver se eu consigo ceder espaços para as demais que queiram entrar, como algumas meninas que já me mandarão as suas demais fichas. Se eu conseguir espaços eu aviso com antecedência tá bom pessoalzito? Bom, é isso é tudo por hora. Mas agora vamos responder as seguintes reviews:

_**-Margarida:**_

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história... ou melhor dizendo gostando da história porque ela continua(risos). E com certeza você esta aprovada para entrar na história como uma das irmãs da princesa. Só que porém vai demorar um pouco para você entrar... mas fica descansada que muito em breve você estará na fic. Beijão.

_**-Haru-chan17:**_

Eu espero que não tenha ficado chateada, por eu não ter escolhido a sua ficha para ser a princesa. Mas é como eu tinha tido, essa fic não é por quem chegar primeiro leva mas sim pela ficha melhor. Mas isso não quer dizer que a sua ficha não esteja boa... pelo contrário eu gostei muito da sua ficha. Realmente me dá uma dor no coração de não poder colocar todas na fic mas fazer o que né? Não se tem jeito mesmo. Bom, se quiser ser umas das irmãs da princesa saiba que pode viu, ou até outra personagem... mas eu ainda estou pensando como será o rumo dessa história. Bem, quem sabe se eu colocar mais uma menina para ser a terceira irmã? Então serão três irmãs e daí quem sabe você entra né! Mas não deixa de acompanhar a fic ok? Beijão.

_**-Dri Lioncourt:**_

Bom, eu li a sua ficha e você pode entrar na fic como uma das irmãs da princesse mas se prepara para ser razoávelmente má. Porque é isso que vai acontecer daqui pra frente. Em breve você entrará na história. Ah, sim eu achei um lugarzinho para o Kanon ficar... tá bom que não foi um lugar muito dos melhores mas eu tentei né. Eu espero que não tenha ficado chateada com que eu disse isso sobre á respeito da sua personagem. Beijão.

_**-Natii:**_

E tenho que parabenizar a vencedora! Parabéns! Você pensou errado se eu não ia gostar da sua ficha... pois eu amei! Está realmente excelente. E como podes ver já está dentro da fic. Eu já andei colocando as suas características físicas. E muito em breve você saberá as características do deus do Amor o Eros. Mas creio que você já desconfia de como ele é fisicamente. Aposto que vai gostar, assim eu espero. Não deixa de ler a fic viu? Até porque você é a principal... (risos). Beijão.

_**-Fiat Noctum:**_

Bem, você chegou mesmo bem atrasadinha pra poder entrar na fic. Mas eu vou ver como vai ser o desenrolar que eu vou criar para a história, então conforme isso eu aviso com antecedência se vai haver cargos vagos para você poder entrar. Se haver você pode ficar com o Saga. Agora se não haver paciência né... mas daí mesmo assim continua acompanhando o rumo da história tá? Beijão.

**_-xLuna-Lovegoodx: _**Ah, sim tem o loirinho lindo! E creio que você já desconfia qual é o papel dele na fic né? Aliás ele já esta dentro da fic e nesse segundo capítulo ele já agiu e muito... xD. E pode deixar que eu vou continuar a história, mais adiante cenas "picantes" não quer dizer que vai ser cenas hentais. Eu acho que eu me expressei mal(risos). Não achei outro termo, mas agora já achei: em breve cenas marcantes. Eu também sou fissurada nesse loiro! Também né, ele é lindão! É tudo! Continua lendo a fic tá? Beijão.

_**Demais reviews respondidas.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não se esqueçam de acompanhar a fic e mandar reviews com comentários do que acharam da fic, sugestões e críticas construtivas sempre sobre a fic.

Um grande beijo á todos e fiquem com Zeus, fui.


	3. Vítima da Profecia

_**Viagem Ao Reino Das Sombras**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

A profecia do óraculo de Delfos: a bela Psique não se casará com um nobre. Vestida com seus trajes nupciais, Psique deverá ficar sozinha nas montanhas à espera de seu esposo, uma monstruosa serpente alada. Serão cumpridas as profecias? Que caminho Psique terá que percorrer para encontrar-se com Eros, o deus do amor?

**Créditos: A Pisces Luna pela maravilhosa idéia de inventar namoradas para os cavaleiros. Parabéns!!!! **

**Retratação: **Saint Seiya não é meu... e sim do Masami Kurumada e Toei. Quem dera que fosse meu! Bem, pelo menos a fic é da minha autoria... xD.

_**Boa leitura á todos!!!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo III - Vítima da Profecia.**_

**O** rei estranhava. Os homens que acorriam em grande número para contemplar a beleza de Psique satisfaziam-se com uma admiração distante, que tinha muito de devoção, de veneração.

Nenhum se propunha a desposá-la.

Homens da nobreza, princípes de origem intocável e heróis nacionais, que dariam excelentes maridos, deslumbravam-se diante da beleza da filha.

Em seguida, afastavam-se, como se viessem algo inatingível, e tornavam às suas cidades para desposar as antigas pretendentes.

- Eu não entendo! O que há de errado com Psique? Perguntara Saori. (A mulher do rei).

A esposa, o ancião, os conselheiros, ninguém sabia responder.

-Não há nada de errado! Psique é a mais bela entre as mulheres. Respondeu Julian Solo. (O rei).

As três irmãs de Psique ouviam toda a conversa escondidas.

_**Nota: elas não participavam desse tipo de reunião, pois seus pais no caso: o rei e a rainha pensavam que se elas participassem dessas reuniões poderiam não gostar desses tipos de assuntos em relação sobre a irmã mais nova. O problema é que elas já estavam á muito tempo ouvindo escondidas esses tipos de conversas nas quais a deixavam magoadas e ao mesmo tempo furiosas.**_

Annya: - Mas que coisa! O assunto é sempre em relação á Psi! Parecem que eles não se cansam de falar dela.

Angelique: - Pois é maninha... sabe-se que ela é mais bela de todas.

Annya: - Só por causa do cabelo dela?

Angelique: - Não! É por causa de tudo! As vezes eu penso em uma forma de me vingar dela!

Annya: - Eu também... mas por outro lado penso que isso não seria o certo. Exatamente por ela ser a nossa irmã.

A terceira irmã nem sequer falou uma só palavra sobre o assunto discutido pelas duas irmãs.

_**Nota: Na história ao todo será quatro irmãs, contando com a mais bela entre as três irmãs... Psique.**_

Na sala de reuniões da família real... o assunto não era outro se não o mesmo, ou seja: a beleza de Psi(Psique).

Saori: - De que adianta tanta beleza se os homens não a querem como esposa?!

No íntimo a esposa concordava com o rei e também desentendia. Embora as irmãs não pudessem se lhe comparar a beleza, ambas as duas irmãs de Psique haviam se casado com nobres ricos e afamados, personalidades conhecidas nas ilhas e no continente. Annya só não havia ainda se casado, porque ainda não tinha aparecido o pretendente certo para ela, pois muitos nos quais marcaram data do casamento, sempre a abandonaram no altar. Mas ela nem dá bola para isso! Pois, ela nutre um sentimento muito forte, é pelo seu amigo de infância: Shura. Mas não imagina que ele também possa gostar dela. E Psique como já sabe não se casa pela "temida profecia". Muito em breve Annya vai se casar. Enquanto isso, a bela Psi(Psique) continuava entregue à sua solidão. Julian Solo(pai de Psique), andava de um lado para o outro do palácio, sem disfarçar a inquietação. Se a rainha o deixava, falava para as paredes:

- Psique é formosa, mas a sua juventude também passará! É preciso que tenha um marido, um lar!

O tempo se escoava célere, sem que a realidade mudasse. E os pais, que se entristeciam pela longa solidão da filha, passaram a se preocupar com seu destino. Algo precisava ser feito. O rei não pensava em outra coisa. Na verdade, tinha uma idéia em mente, porém hesitava, com receio de precipitar-se. Até que, um dia, sem descortinar outra alternativa, resolveu-se:

- Consultarei o oráculo de Delfos! Apolo nos orientará!

- Bem pensado! - apoiou Saori(a rainha). - Não é possível que tanta beleza se mostre insuficiente para dar um marido à nossa filha!

Em vista da decisão, os pais se animaram, na certeza de boas perspectivas para o futuro. Razão para isso não tinham, pois, da mesma forma que confirmavam bons auspícios, as sacerdotisas ditavam também sinas terríveis. No caso de Psique, os receios do pai se justificavam plenamente, porque Eros se antecipara à sua visita, obtendo a promessa de Apolo o auxiliaria na conquista amorosa. Em vista da aliança celebrada entre deuses, Julian Solo(rei), que esperava por ajuda, ouviu palavras gravíssimas:

- O destino de Psique não é se casar com um nobre...

-Não? O que... o que o futuro lhe reserva? (Perguntava Julian Solo já extremamente nervoso. Já suava frio).

- Vista Psique com seus trajes nupciais e deixe-a sozinha nas montanhas. Isso é tudo que tem a fazer.

Julian Solo sobressaltou-se:

- Está me dizendo para abandonar minha filha nas montanhas?...

-Quem disse diz é Apolo! - retrucou seca a sacerdotisa.

E retirou, a seguir, o véu que encobria o aspecto mais tenebroso da sentença:

- É lá nas montanhas que seu futuro marido, uma monstruosa serpente alada, tão forte quanto os próprios deuses, a tomará por esposa!

Julian Solo(rei) chorou diante da revelação e a mulher desesperou-se. No entanto, agora que haviam consultado o oráculo, por livre vontade, não tinham como recuar. Por mais cruel que se mostrasse o destino reservado á filha, só restava cumprir a determinação do deus. Chegando ao palácio, procederam conforme as exigências do oráculo, o que deixou a filha atônita.

Psique: - Por que me vestem para as núpcias se nenhum pretendente eu tenho? - indagou ela sem entender.

No íntimo, Psique pressentia algo de errado, pois a ama a vestia como se tivesse que enfrentar o país das sombras. Enquanto a mulher lhe ajeitava as vestes, a mãe aproximou-se e se dispôs a cumprir a dolorosa missão de revelar-lhe as palavras da sacerdotisa.

Saori: - Você deverá esperar pelo seu marido nas montanhas... Sozinha...

A rainha não teve coragem para contar-lhe de quem se tratava o marido. Porém os soluços da fiel ama diziam mais que palavras. Certamente, não a esperava um futuro feliz. E, no palácio, seria diferente?

Qualquer que fosse o seu destino, a tiraria daquela solidão do palácio.

Psique: - Sinto-me aliviada ao saber que não me mostrarei ao povo amanhã, nem depois... Sinto-me liberta...

Apesar do sentimento de alívio que havia em suas palavras, ninguém correspondeu. Em prantos, a família e os amigos a conduziram pelo caminho das montanhas, como se acompanhassem um funeral. Psique era a única pessoa da comitiva a manter a serenidade. Ao contrário dos acompanhantes, que teimavam em externar sua desolação, Psique caminhava a passos firmes e decididos. Só estacou no alto da montanha. No momento da despedida, censurou os pais, que se descabelavam pelo desespero:

Psique: - Vocês deviam ter chorado antes...

Pais: - O que você está dizendo, minha filha?!

Psique: - Digo que deviam ter chorado por essa beleza, porque ela atraiu sobre mim os ciúmes dos céus!

Saori: - Minha filha...

Psique: - Se tivessem lamentado antes, talvez não chorariam agora.

- Princesa... deixe-me ficar ao seu lado - ofereceu-se a ama, condoída.

Psique abraçou-se à velha com carinho e recusou:

- As palavras do oráculo foram clara... Devo ficar sozinha.

Em seguida, pediu que a deixassem:

- Agora, podem ir. Essa tristeza me faz mal e eu estou feliz por saber que breve chegará o meu fim.

Confusos diante de tanta resignação, puseram-se a caminho pela serra abaixo. E, durante todo o trajeto salgaram a terra com um dilúvio de lágrimas, imaginando o pavor da cena descrita pela sacerdotisa de Apolo.

_**Nota: As três irmãs de Psique acabaram contando para seus pais sobre as demais reuniões que passaram dias e dias ouvindo escondidas, mas mesmo assim os pais não ficaram bravos com as três. Quando as irmãs souberam do terrível destino da irmã mais nova ficaram em plantos assim como os demais. Como o palácio era enorme as irmãs e seus maridos moravam todos juntos, assim como seus pais.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A: **_Bom, eu peço desculpas aos demais por ter demorado para finalmente postar o terceiro capítulo... mas enfim, ele já está aqui para os que quiserem ler. Saíndo quentinho do forno, xD!

E eu espero que as demais irmãs da princesa real, tenham gostado de seus pais.

Mas agora vamos responder as seguintes reviews:

_**Dri Lioncourt: **_

Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo e como pode ver a Angelique já apareceu... ela não é má, má. Até que se importa com a irmã mais nova mas tem um punhado de inveja da irmã, ah, isso ela tem de sobra! Continua lendo está bem? Beijos.

_**Natii: **_

Como eu havia dito antes, a sua ficha está um máximo! E não está podre não! Eu espero que tenha apreciado este terceiro capítulo e não deixa de acompanhar a fic! Porque afinal de contas, você é a protagonista da história. Beijos e fica com Zeus... xD!

_**Margarida: **_

Eu fico muito contente que esteja gostando da história e que tenha parabenizado o meu português... bom, eu só faço o possível dos possíveis para a história ficar coerente e clara, para que todas as pessoas possam entender o que eu quero transmitir com essa história. A sua personagem já apareceu na história eu espero que tenha gostado apesar ser por um curto instante... desculpa. Mas não se preocupa que o seu querido capricorniano vai aparecer loguinho, loguinho. Beijos.

_**Sivaa:**_

Eu fico muito feliz em saber que tem pessoas como você que gostou mesmo da minha fic. E muito obrigada por tantos elogios... xD! Eu faço o que eu posso pra ficar uma maravilha a história. Continua lendo ok? Beijos.

_**Haru-chan17: **_

Bom, eu deixo você entrar na história! E por gentileza faça outra ficha, sim? Se não for muito encômodo! Vou adorar té-la na história também. Eu aguardo a sua resposta. E não deixa de acompanhar a fic está bem? Fui e que a força astral esteja sempre com você... (risos).

_**Demais reviews respondidas.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não se esqueçam de acompanhar a fic e mandar reviews com comentários do que acharam da fic, sugestões e críticas construtivas sempre sobre a fic.

Um grande beijo á todos e fiquem com Zeus, fui.


	4. O Palácio de Eros

_**Viagem Ao Reino Das Sombras**_

por Aino Minako Meiou

_**RESUMO:**_

A profecia do óraculo de Delfos: a bela Psique não se casará com um nobre. Vestida com seus trajes nupciais, Psique deverá ficar sozinha nas montanhas à espera de seu esposo, uma monstruosa serpente alada. Serão cumpridas as profecias? Que caminho Psique terá que percorrer para encontrar-se com Eros, o deus do amor?

**Créditos: A Pisces Luna pela maravilhosa idéia de inventar namoradas para os cavaleiros. Parabéns!!!! **

**Retratação: **Saint Seiya não é meu... e sim do Masami Kurumada e Toei. Quem dera que fosse meu! Bem, pelo menos a fic é da minha autoria... xD.

_**Boa leitura á todos!!!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo IV - O Palácio de Eros.**_

**N**o alto da montanha, açoitada pelo vento que atirava grãos de areia contra as pedras, Psi (Psique) aguardava corajosamente pelo cumprimento da sentença. Porém não resistiu muito ao cansaço da viagem e, exaurida pela tensão, acabou adormecendo.

O vento arrefecera desde o instante em que seus olhos se fecharam. Um silêncio, rompido de raro em raro pelo pio de um passáro, velava seu sono. Então, de repente, e com suavidade, começou a soprar a brisa do Zéfiro.

De início, apenas os longos cabelos cor de ouro e os adornos de suas vestes sentiram. Em seguida, o corpo inteiro elevou-se levemente no espaço e, sem que despertasse, a brisa transportou-a pelos céus, tocando-a como a uma pluma.

O corpo da jovem noiva afastou-se lentamente das bordas pontiagudas, evitando as escarpas grosseiras das encostas. E, quando o relevo já não oferecia perigo, desceu devagar, com suavidade, sobre uma bela e maravilhosa planície

Ao despertar, Psi (Psique) ficou totalmente emocionada e maravilhada com o lugar. Seu corpo jazia sobre um macio tapete de relva, onde brotavam florinhas de variados matizes. E, próximo aos seus pés descalços, murmurava um riacho de águas cristalinas que escorriam entre as pedras lisas.

Por toda a volta, estendia-se a paisagem de tecido verde salpicado de mimosas flores silvestres. Apenas o palácio se destacava, não muito distante, bem no centro daquele paraíso; um palácio de sonhos, como jamais vira.

A noiva não se conteve...

Psi (Psique): - Que lugar maravilhoso! Este palácio mais parece a morada de um deus! - exclamou, deslumbrada com tal lugar.

Atraída pela construção, Psi (Psique) aproximou-se. Para sua surpresa, constatou que os demais pilares que haviam ali eram todos de ouro maciço, as paredes, de pura prata e o soalho, incrustado de pedras preciosas.

Psi (Psique): - Pelos deuses! A quem pertecerá este palácio?

Apesar dos receios, não resistiu à atração que o lugar exercia sobre o seu espírito. Ultrapassou o umbral do palácio, fascinada pela riqueza que reverberava ao sol. No momento em que hesitou, ouviu a voz...

Aioria, Aioros e Ares: - Não tenha receio, a casa é sua. Entre, tome um banho e repouse.

Psi (Psique): - Quem... quem está falando? - interrogou a mesma admirada.

Aioria, Aioros e Ares: - Somos os seus criados. Estamos aqui para servi-la.

Psi (Psique) procurou, mas não descobriu de onde vinha as misteriosas vozes. Atravessou amplos salões e longos corredores sem encontrar vivalma, embora se sentisse vigiada o tempo todo. E acabou acatando o conselho dos demais criados invisíveis.

Psi (Psique): - Um banho me confortará... E não tornará meu destino pior.

Encontrou a banheira preparada e, talvez porque ainda se ressentisse do cansaço, aquele lhe pareceu o melhor banho de sua vida. A seguir, jantou ao som de música suave. Tentou localizar sua origem ou a presença de serviçais e, uma vez mais, não viu ninguém.

No entanto, à medida que recompunha suas forças, a cabeça começava a trabalhar. As vozes haviam desaparecido e, entre as numerosas dependências, descobriu aquela que estava reservada ao seu sono. Quem quer que a tivesse arrumado havia se preocupado com os mínimos detalhes, do conforto à decoração.

Panos ricos cobriam o leito, de onde exalava um aroma de perfume raro. Por toda a volta, tecidos vistosos e singelas flores do campo davam vida ao silêncio da câmara. Não havia dúvida de que aquele seria o seu leito nupcial.

Frente ao luxuoso catre, por mais que lutasse para manter a tranqüilidade, viu-se assaltada pela desconfiança, mas certeza de que com a noite viria o seu esposo.

Psi (Psique): - Se pudesse afastar esse destino... E afastá-lo como, se os próprios deuses o tramaram?

Não havia nada a fazer senão deitar-se e aguardar pelo momento do terror. O esposo viria, certamente, para confirmar as palavras da profecia. E, pelo que prantearam seus pais, o marido seria, no mínimo, algum monstro aterrador que a devoraria em meio à união.

Já do outro lado...

Annya estava sentada em um dos demais bancos do jardim cheio de vários tipos de flores no castelo a ler um bom livro. Quando de repente foi tirada de seus pensamentos para com o livro por um rapaz alto e másculo de cabelos curtos e pretos e de lindos olhos e brilhantes pretos também, esse era nada menos nada mais que... Shura. Shura é um cavalariço que ajuda Annya com os treinos e a acompanha como segurança em suas viagens. Shura é filho de um dos conselheiros do rei. Apesar do título de nobreza que possui (ele é um barão), o rapaz gosta mesmo é de lutar, de estar no meio do povo, de servir ao seu reino, por isso é um dos melhores cavalariços do exército real e guarda pessoal da princesa Annya. Os dois são amigos de infância, sempre brincavam juntos e gostam muito da companhia um do outro. Shura gosta de Annya, mas, mesmo sendo um nobre, sabe que ela, como herdeira direta do trono, deve se casar com algum príncipe de uma família real, por isso guarda somente para si o sentimento que nutre por Annya, sem saber que é correspondido.

Shura: - Senhorita Annya! - Exclama o rapaz já com um sorriso no rosto para a princesa, essa mesma cora em seguida.

Annya: - Ahhhh! Me assustaste sabia?

Shura: - Não era a minha intenção princesa, perdoe-me. Talvez eu esteja pertubando a senhorita, então é melhor eu me retirar... eu só passei aqui para ver se precisavas de alguma coisa e também se está tudo bem com a senhorita.

Annya cora novamente.

Annya: - Não estás me encomodando, muito pelo contrário é muito gentil da sua parte vir até aqui para saber se eu preciso de algo e se eu estou bem, mas respondendo a sua pergunta eu estou bem exceto uma coisa que está me machucando.

Annya colocando uma de suas mãos sobre seu peito e derrama algumas lágrimas ela diz...

Annya: - O que está me machucando é saber que a essa hora minha irmã pode ter sido devorada pela monstruosa serpente alada. E eu não pude fazer nada para evitar tal tragédia.

Shura: - Acalme-se senhorita! Eu creio que isso não aconteceu.

Annya: - E como vai saber?

Shura: - Sei lá, mas eu não acredito muito nessas coisas...

Annya: - Tomara que estejas coberto de razão.

Shura sentando ao seu lado e chegando mais perto de Annya até que de repente ele coloca uma de suas mãos por de trás do pescoço da moça. Annya percebe mas logo em seguida perde a fala. Mas logo fala em tom quase grave e um pouco envergonhada...

Annya: - É melhor eu ir. - Já se levantando e se afastando do rapaz.

Shura: - Já?

Annya: - Sim...

Shura: - A senhorita não quer treinar hoje?

Annya: - Tudo bem! Eu aceito! Mas olha só...

Shura: - O que?

Annya: - Não precisa ficar me chamando sempre por senhorita né? Pode me chamar apenas por Annya esqueceu que nos conhecemos desde a muito tempo?

Shura: - Tudo bem como quiser senho...

Annya já arquiando um sobrancelha para cima e respondendo...

Annya: - Senhorita não! Annya apenas.

Shura: - Tudo bem Annya. É que você sabe bem que os meus pais me acostumaram assim.

E me diga o que estavas lendo?

Annya: - Um livro que aborda um romance totalmente impossível... de um plebeu por uma princesa. - Annya já pensando no seu caso que é um pouco doloroso, mas ele não é plebeu é claro.

Shura: - Interessante!

Annya: - E desde quando você se interessa por romances? Você havia me dito uma vez que odiava romances!

Shura: - Oras eu mudei de idéia! Ora, ora já não estás mais chorando...

Annya: - E o que tem isso?

Shura: - Isso é muito bom! E pra ficar melhor ainda em sua companhia é claro, vamos treinar para passar o tempo. Outra hora eu quero que você me empreste esse livro de romance hein?

Annya sorrindo para Shura e dizendo: - Claro que sim!

Shura: - Agora vamos?

Annya: - Sim!!!

E lá se foram eles passarem uma tarde daquelas, bem animadas e divertidas por sinal um na companhia do outro é claro que ainda fica mais gostoso.

_**NOTA: Sem malícias hein pessoal! Ò.Ó**_

_**Continua...**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A: **_ Finalmente o quarto capítulo da fic! Eu espero que todos gostem. E me perdoem por demorar para postar esse capítulo, sabe como é né... faltava idéias, mas está aqui saiu a récem quentinho do forno, xD! Em breve o capítulo da minha outra fic de fichas, mais esperado por todos!!! PS: As outras irmãs da princesa que não apareceram nesse capítulo não fiquem chateadas e preocupadas porque nos próximos capítulos vocês irão aparecer bem mais.

**Atenção: Em breve uma nova fic de fichas.**

Mas agora vamos responder as seguintes reviews:

_**-Haru e Kyrara: **_ Sua ficha está perfeita! Você está dentro da fic viu? Desculpa se nesse capítulo eu não mencionei as outras irmãs somente a Annya, mas em breve tem mais né? E com toda certeza você vai aparecer! Beijos.

_**-Natii: **_ Como eu havia prometido aqui está o quarto capítulo da fic! E fico muito feliz e agradecida em saber que você está gostando da minha fic. Eu só espero que não tenha ficado chateda de eu ter colocado o seu querido Ares como um dos seus empregados, é que eu só achei esse único lugar para ele aparecer na história. Mas eu prometo que logo, logo, eu vou fazer uma fic de fichas e já vou deixar reservado o Ares pra você Aliás... muito obrigada por tudo que você tem feito por mim nas suas fics de fichas! Beijos.

_**-Sivaa: **_Eu fico muito alegre de saber que está gostando da minha fic, muito obrigada pela review e continua lendo está bem? Beijos.

_**-Dri Lioncourt: **_ É mesmo pobre Psi! Mas isso não vai acontecer com ela não, assim eu espero, xD! (Autora má... risada a la Saga). Eu agradeço por você ter me deixado participar das suas fics... muito obrigada! Beijos.

_**-Margarida: **_Obrigada, obrigada por elogiar a minha fic e o meu português! Bem, como você pode ver eu já coloquei uma pequena partizinha da Annya com o Shura. Eu espero que tenha ficado bom e tenha gostado. Mas em breve mais coisas acontecerão, aguarde! Beijos.

_**Demais reviews respondidas. **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Créditos finais: Eu agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews, vocês não sabem o quanto me deixa feliz em saber que eu estou agradando com a fic. Bem, isso é tudo e continuem mandando mais reviews com comentários do que acharam desse capítulo, sugestões e críticas construtivas.**

**Um grande beijo carinhoso á todos e fiquem com Zeus, fui!**


End file.
